


一只雀鹰

by Historia_Ymir_Zhang



Category: Earthsea - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historia_Ymir_Zhang/pseuds/Historia_Ymir_Zhang
Summary: 原作向。故事发生在格得带恬娜到弓忒一两年后、恬娜是法师学徒的时期。
Kudos: 1





	一只雀鹰

一只雀鹰从伊亚海上掠过。神圣之地的海风让他心生愉悦，扫清了最后一丝的疲倦。 他终于完成了大法师交给他的任务。他渴望回到家乡弓忒的土地上，回去看望自己的老师，去见恬娜。于是不顾疲劳与岛主惊异的目光，他纵身一跃变成了一只雀鹰，扑棱一声，向上飞去，很快就消失在了天际。 他在黎明时起飞，现在已经飞过了欧瑞尼亚。弓忒褐色的身躯从海平面上拔起，那一座巨大的山就像它的巢一样，呼唤着它的声音越来越大。嗯，它？猛禽的心在他的胸腔里跳动着，一只浑浊的，棕黄色的眼睛，正在盯着他。“哈！”法师笑道。他已经变形过不知多少次，深晓法术的奥秘。除了第一次变形以外，自己从未失手过。而且他的自尊心也不允许自己再一次失败，给别人带来可能的厄运。“不过，是不是我体内鹰的秉性，那种骄傲而渴望冒险的性格，在教唆着我一次又一次的变身呢？”他忍不住这么想。

到了！终于到了！隼鹰巢触手可及。他经不住自己的喜悦，飞速的降下去。在飞翔带来的快感中，他又看见鹰的眼睛在望着他。“哦，好吧。”法师在心里嘀咕着。他从树梢中穿棱过去，可是，从树叶间出来的并不是一个人，而还是那只鹰。 在屋旁的田地里，正在漫步的恬娜听到了树枝刷刷的响声。她望向四周，却没有再捕捉到别的声响。这时，一只雀鹰从树梢间望向她，浑黄色的眼睛闪烁着。鹰的实力让他能从远处看清她。她长高了一点，皮肤还是一片雪白，乌黑的头发在阳光下闪耀着。身着农家女孩常穿的棕红色裙子，她看起来还是十分引人注目。虽然没有人能认出来，这就是黑弗诺的白女士、环之恬娜，但她看起来平和而快乐，一扫刚被从黑弗诺偷出来时的孤独与脆弱。那只雀鹰歪了歪脖子，继续注视着。它看着她漫步于田间、小道上，虽然偶然会转身去梳理羽毛，但不知为什么，它的心一直感到温暖，充满了热量。

太阳的角度变了，变得晒得到它的翅膀了。它逐渐感觉到闷热，便飞了出去，舒心的伸展着翅膀，在蓝天上打了足足三个圈，接着往下扑去。随着“嗖”的划破空气的声音，恬娜回头看见了一只雀鹰向自己扑过来。那只猛禽比通常的体型略大，显得熟悉，但恬娜不敢确定。最后让她下定决心的是它的眼睛，直勾勾的盯着自己，尖锐的视线，却带有一点打趣的味道，仿佛可以听见一声“嗨，小人儿（little one)”。所以她没有跑，反而将手臂伸了出来。出人意料的是，那只雀鹰的降落并没有带来痛感。“多么高超的飞行技巧啊。”她暗自想到。那只雀鹰啄了啄她的手心，然后就停在那里，看着她。“格得？”她轻声问道，随后立即改口：“哦！对不起，我应该叫你雀鹰的。”虽然不应该，但离开黑弗诺使她紧绷的精神得以松绑，她又开始习惯以他的真名唤他。何况这种机会也不多。可是那只雀鹰并没有回复她，只是用它浊黄色的眼睛打量着她，轻轻地啄了她的手，飞走了。她望着雀鹰又一次飞回蓝天。

那只雀鹰飞过田野、树林、溪谷，最终在草原上瞥见了缄默者欧吉安的身影。这时已经接近黄昏。它从西方飞来，以欧吉安的视角看来，那就像是从血红的夕阳中冲出来一样。他微眯双眼，感觉那只猛禽周围的阳光在拼出一个名字，所以即使天色已暗，在学徒降落在他的肩上时，他仍能报之以微笑：“雀鹰，你还不变回来吗？”猛禽点了点头，眼中透露出因长时间飞行与玩乐，变得疲惫不堪的神色。它用啄理了理羽毛，重新换上尖锐锋利的眼神，然后拍打着翅膀，向着隼鹰巢飞去。

在浓浓的夜色中，欧吉安回到了小屋。他听见了平稳的呼吸声，转眼一看，发现学徒已经在那个壁龛似的凹处里熟熟的睡着了。恬娜坐在屋子另一角的餐桌旁，正在专注的看着他。红红的炉火照亮着他黝黑而又安详的脸庞。“看来妳今天要换一处地方睡了”欧吉安简单的说道。他肯定本以为自己只会睡几个小时，可是他实在太累了。恬娜抬起头，张开口本想说什么，又闭上了嘴。是的，今天是她第一次看见雀鹰的变形，她还在不确定自己看见的究竟是不是他，或者其实那只是一只普通的雀鹰。虽然心有不甘，但恬娜还是把疑惑吞进心里，只是说了声“还是希望这个人多回来看看”，走进了厨房。欧吉安看着学徒熟睡的脸庞，听到恬娜对自己的呼唤。他露出了浅影一般的微笑，然后走向厨房。

**Author's Note:**

> 好想写虐人的。法师都是笨蛋！请原谅我的中文。


End file.
